


First Dance

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hawke's birthday, Isabela gifts her with her first lap dance.</p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

Hawke waited anxiously on her chair, not entirely sure what to expect. 

Isabela entered, pulling the curtains aside. She wore delicate red heels, red cheeky panties, and a black bustier, sinfully embroidered with red petals. Her hair was tied back loosely. She walked towards Hawke without speaking, only smiling. 

Hawke groaned as Isabela turned, facing away. She swung her hips low and slowly, her arms up in the air. She backed up, leaning forward to bring her ass closer to Hawke, the thin material of her panties just showing the hint of her sex. She swayed again as she stood, turning to face her again.

Isabela leaned forward, sliding her hands up Hawke's legs, looking up at her with pure lust. Hawke had trouble keeping her hands to herself, staring down at Isabela's ample cleavage, her breasts practically glistening. 

Balancing with her hands on the chair, Isabela rolled her hips, her breasts bouncing slightly. She bit her lip, her cherry red lip, still looking deep into Hawke's eyes. She stroked down Hawke's cheek, her fingers straying into Hawke's mouth. 

She turned again, leaving the chair. She danced slowly before Hawke, her hands running over her own ass and breasts. She strode back, undoing her bustier and tossing it at Hawke. Hawke groaned, gazing upon Isabela's naked breasts.

Isabela returned, straddling Hawke's lap, her breasts brushing against Hawke's face. Isabela threw her arms around her neck, grinding against her lap.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Isabela murmured in her ear.

Hawke could only moan nonsensically in return before Isabela kissed her, her hands running through her hair. They grinded against each other as Hawke slid her hand between her legs, pushing aside the panties to thrust her fingers into her. They moaned together, the friction of her hand rubbing against her own body as well as Isabela's almost too much for her to handle.

Hawke kissed down her breasts, sucking down hard on a nipple. Isabela panted in her ear and Hawke came, her legs trembling. She quickened her actions, rubbing her clit, gripping into Isabela's hip, until her lover reached her climax.

The two grinned at each other, kissing deeply.

"Same time next year?" Isabela teased.

Hawke whispered, "Maker, please."


End file.
